jebsjobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Technical Support
"Technical Support" (or simply known as "Jeb's Jobs Episode 1") is the 1st video in Jeb's Jobs. It was released on February 1, 2008. Plot Jeb is working in an office in a technical support building. He is preparing to eat a large sandwich but is interrupted by a customer. He answers the telephone and is told that the person's printer isn't working. Jeb tells them to check their computer's screen and asks for what it says. They say "out of paper" and Jeb tells them to put some paper in. He then hangs up and puts the phone down, but as soon as he put it down, someone else rang up. Jeb answers them and is told that their phone isn't working. Jeb asks if they're sure and then the person on the other end of the phone realizes that the phone is indeed working. The person thanks Jeb, who bids the person farewell and hangs up; but then someone else calls. They jokingly ask for someone called Jock Strap. Jeb says that he gets it and hangs up, shortly before calling them a moron. The phone yet again rings but Jeb accidentally answers "testicle support" and hangs up. Jeb is then phoned by someone else who is trying to access a website which is blocked by their computer's firewall. Jeb answers that it is the firewall that is blocking it and explains that the firewall is "a big wall of fire where you'll burn in internal damnation" and then hangs up. Someone else calls and says that they lost their car keys. Jeb explains that this is technical support and hangs up. The phone stops ringing so Jeb prepares to eat his sandwich but is unfortunately interrupted by another customer. He asks if they tried kicking it and then says that is probably the reason it isn't working and hangs up. Immediately, another person calls and Jeb asks what they were trying to photocopy. He then says that it would leave a smear and tells them to try using paint thinner. Someone else calls and tells Jeb that a man has get something caught in a shredder and is loosing a lot of blood. Jeb advises that they should call an ambulance instead. Someone calls and asks for the weather during the weekend. Jeb is annoyed and hangs up again. Someone else phones up and Jeb tells them to turn the bit at the top and they tell him that water is coming out. Jeb tells them not to call again and hangs up. The same prank caller from earlier phones up again and asks for Mr. Octopus. Jeb says he gets the jokes and says that they're still not funny. The telephone rings again but Jeb ignores it for a second. He then picks it up and answers it calmly. Jeb tells them to flush the power unit. He tells them that its easy and asks what type of coffee they have. He then tells them to pour it all in. The power in the office then flashes and blows out, leaving Jeb in the dark. Jeb is then outside eating his sandwich but is handed a P45. YouTube Synopsis The first episode of the award winning 3d animation series finds Jeb behind the tech support desk, eager to eat his subway but plagued my idiotic callers... Jeb's movies have now been watched by over 10 million people online. He's won several awards, has appeared on TV, has featured in a number of marketing campaigns and is signed up world-wide with various mobile content providers. Trivia *This is the first episode of Jeb's Jobs. *Jeb appears to have a different voice and a pale forehead. *At the Intro The Song "Don't Fight it , Fuck It" was Fading up a riff by The Australian electronic band Dennis & Gnasher. *The bass sounds good! Gallery Jebs_Jobs_Technical_Support.jpg|Title screenshot Technical_Support_ending.png|Ending screenshot Video Category:Episodes